The conventional hand tools are generally composed of a blade and a handle which is fastened fixedly with the blade and must be therefore discarded along with a damaged or worn-out blade. In addition, the conventional hand tools can not be easily stored or shipped in view of the fact that the blade and the handle of the conventional hand tools are not detachably fastened together.